RADIATE
by Supergirrl101
Summary: She didn't know it was going to happen to her,it just when 21 year old Ava finds herself in a place she's only dreamed of,there's no telling to what she might pecially when there's a certain blue-eyed superhero there to save her... BEING REWRITTEN
1. I'm Insulted and Stupid

Another story! Well ya it true everyone. I'm sorry for not updating my other story. I have a slight writers block. I had a dream and it came to me. So call me a prophet, but if my pen name is supergirrl, I gotta write something DC related. Also if you want to know what Ava looks like, check my profile or story picture. So without further ado I give you...

_The silent wind ripped at me, tossing me side to side. A helpless doll that couldn't even hear her own pathetic cries for help. I was just falling falling. At it seemed to be the end for me, I stared at a pair of eyes. They were so kind and caring, but the thing that got to me the most was that they were the bluest eyes I had ever seen in my life…_

I gasp and shot up in bed. It took me a minute to relax and get my breathing back to normal. I had that nightmare again except for that new ending. Usually I would fall until everything turned black and I woke up just like now. Now that I think about it, it was just getting annoying. For once in these last few months I rather wake up happy, well rested- not felling like I just died. _Ugh, how to start a day._ Then I realized what today was. "It's my birthday!" I said as I shot back up with a start and scrambled out of the mess of sheets, falling out of bed as I did so.

* * *

><p>By the time I got untangled from my sheets and got out of my apartment, I felt pretty confident. Hey anyone who's turning 21 needs to be in a good mood. Especially when it means I can legally drink. I headed off to work. Most people might think it would be terrible to have to work on your birthday, but I really don't mind. Most people are surprised that I work at a newspaper; and a big one to be more specific. I didn't plan to be one either, but after writing an article for my college newspaper; I suddenly decided on changing majors. Apparently my <em>'way <em>_with __words'_ and _'witty __yet __accurate'_ skills I showed through and got so much praise and recognition. Not only did it help me get my internship at The Insider; I finally found something that I love to do. Most people laugh at me. _Ha it's impossible to get into the famous business. Why didn't I just work for the city's local newspaper, the Torch?_ You see, when you live in a small city, right next to one of the biggest cities in the world; you just dream big. So that's where I am. Working most of the day as a reporter, evenings, for my online class. I even got to move into a nice apartment, for younger generations mostly. We do have a couple elders like Mrs. Wites. I even met my friends there, each introduction odder than the rest. My best friend, Eberly (introduction included a dark alley, rubber chicken, tofu, and a homeless man), Xander (a giant stuffed panda, fake foot, and an angry business man covered in coffee), and Caleb (don't ask cause you don't want to even think about knowing). Tonight was going to be a special night out just us four and a roof top. Caleb's mom works at The Insider as a secretary. She was nice enough to give us the key to the rooftop for the spectacular view. You could see the Crystopolis skyline with the big skyscrapers and everything. The best place to spend your birthday night.

As soon as our day was over, Eberly and I went back to the apartments to get ready. Twenty minutes later I took a deep breath and we left. The guys did an amazing job at the rooftop. A few chairs, lights, and a cooler full of drinks made the setting perfect. Xander poured two glasses of champagne for the girls and cracked open two cans of beer for the guys. "A toast, to our amazing Ava and her accomplishment to finally turning 21!"

"I can drink to that!" Eberly said laughing, draining her entire glass in one gulp.

"Agreed!" laughed Caleb drinking his beer in a more moderate sip. I smiled gleaming at everyone especially Xander. In a friendly way, mind you. We tried it out months ago but it just didn't work, especially since he kept bringing _the __topic_ up. We decided it would be better as friends.

"And finally securing that job at TI **(abbreviated ****the ****Insider)**, we know it isn't official, but how could you not get it?" Caleb praised me.

I laughed, "Yup, I mean the chief just loves me!"

We all laughed at that. Inside joke: the chief seems to hate everyone.

"Ya know, all these years I never really took you as someone who would take such serious job." Xander laughed, taking a huge swing of his beer.

My laugh was a bit hollow. "Um, thanks?"

"You know with you head always up in the clouds. Even when we were dating, you seemed more intested chasing the impossible than reality. Maybe with this job you can get your feet firmly in reality." Xander chuckled and hiccuped.

"Hey buddy, I think you're drinking a little too quickly" Caleb tried to grab Xander's can, but he stumbled just out of reach. Both Caleb and Eberly avoided my gaze, glaring at Xander and silently mouthing S_hut up __Xander! _But he was too busy wobbling towards me, waving his beer like it would help emphasize his point.

"What do you mean? I've always had my feet in reality. I've been working my ass off for that job at TI" I asked with cutting edge delicacy.

"True, but if ask anyone, hell, even Caleb and Eberly- you're always reading, thinking of the impossible. Chasing down theories like suddenly the secrets of reality would suddenly reveal itself to you. You're should be living it up! You're twenty one, and so serious. He explained, boring his eyes into mine.

"Are you saying I'm crazy?" I dared him.

"Hey, I never said that. Just maybe you need to see that the world doesn't include your little fantasies." If I could breathe fire, I would've. I spun around and marched up to the ledge and hopped up, spreading my arms wide.

"Well guess what? I already did grow up! I know how to be serious, I can take care of myself, and I've been doing it for the last couple years haven't I? And I don't even need to be all wild and crazy all the time like you. I like, no I want to let go sometimes. I can't be super reporter all the time! I'll go crazy!" All of them rushed towards me, with worry in their eyes.

"Ava, come on you know Xander's drunk and stupid. Get of the ledge, it's not safe." Eberly held out her hand, trying to catch mine. Unfortunately Xander shoved her out of the way.

"I'm stupid? Look who's on the ledge acting like nothing can hurt her. Get down now!" He grabbed my arm and jerked me towards him.

"Xander let go of me! I don't need you tell me what and when I need to do all the time. Guess what, I'm 21! I've told before and I can tell you now; I can do it without you!" I shoved him off. I guessed I pushed too hard. Xander stumbled, but I was thrown of balance. I tripped backwards and fell. To nothing. I saw the ledge with all my friend's frantic faces looking down at me. _Wait,__down!_ I screamed and twisted around. The wind ripped at my clothes and my scream along with it. The ground came closer. I realize suddenly that's I felt this before-in my dream I had dreamed of the end for months without knowing. I saw too late it was really a prediction of what was to come. Suddenly my head exploded into pain. Blackness started to dot my vision. _Did I just hit a flagpole or something? Doesn't really matter anymore, does it?_ I thought as I crumbled to unconsciousness.

**Edited 12/9 (thanks to Rory for pointing out my italics mistake :D)**

**Edited 1/1/15 I have decided to do some major rewrites to this story. I have been meaning to change this story and t's been forever since I've touched it. There are several elements that I didn't really like when I reread this and new year and resolutions and all that stuff- I've finally opened up the doc manager and started working. **

**Thank you for those who have fav/followed and stuck by. I've been the shittest author so thank you.**


	2. Glittery Monstrosity

Yay, I finally got this posted! I apologize to the readers of this story and my last story. And I totally thank the ones that reviewed! When I saw that it gave me new energy and motivation to continue writing. So…let the story continue…

I do not own anything DC related (I'm not that awesome)

* * *

><p>My vision exploded when I hit the ground. Blaring sounds and my blurry vision made my head feel like it was going to burst.<p>

I groaned as the pain slowly subsided. Surprisingly my body felt fine, if not for some bruised that were definitely going to show the next day. If falling off a building didn't kill me first. _Wait, I fell off a building._ I slowly pulled myself up to a sitting position. I blinked and blinked again. _I fell off a building from the roof. I should be dead. Where am I? Definitely not dead._ Instead of being a pancake on concrete, i was sitting on a patch of grass in the middle of a city. One I am not familiar with. A noisy one that was really not helping the pounding in my head. At least it was better than being dead. I pulled myself up, and slowly stumbled my way out of the small park I had made my arrival in. I leaned against one of the several skyscrapers that surrounded the park. Pressing my fingers to my hairline, I felt a sharp throb. Pulling my hand away, I saw my fingers dripping with blood. I momentary swayed at the sight of it. I saw someone walking by and pushed myself off the wall. "Excuse me? Can you hel-" I wasn't able to finish because the man shoved me away.

"Stay away! Don't touch me, you dirty street rat!" As I crumbled to the ground, he quickly rushed out of sight. _Rude. _I glanced down at myself. Sure I was filthy and bleeding, but hadn't he heard of being a good Samaritan? I really needed to clean up a bit. _Maybe I can catch a cab or get something to eat. _I reached for my shoulder and remembered I left my purse on my seat. At TI. On the roof. In Crystopolis. Somewhere I had a feeling that was far away. _So: No money, no ID, no way of communication. What to do? _My head gave another painful throb. _Maybe some sleep will help. Maybe I'm actually dreaming all this up. I did fall unconscious. _But I had no money or a place to stay. Wandering would be stupid, it's pitch black. I pulled my self up and glanced at the forest. _Maybe I can sleep there. But it's not much for safety. I'll be totally exposed. _I walked along the building and glanced when I came across an alley. _Well I could make another stupid decision and sleep here. Possibly die in the process. But no one would bother me. In the morning I'll go straight to the police.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, the sun did not wake me up. Instead I was hit by a bag of garbage.<p>

"Oi, you!" I flinched when the bag exploded covering me in things I'd rather not think about.

"This ain't a hotel lady, go get yourself home." I squinted in the light, or lack thereof due to the man blocking my view.

"I'm sorry I needed a place to sleep-"

"Then how 'bout not getting so smashed that you need to crash in an alley!" He waved the other garbage bag threatening at me.

"Excused me I wasn't drunk! I'm new to the city, I have no money, I have no idea what to do, and I'M LOST! SO HOW 'BOUT GIVING ME A BREAK" I ranted to the poor man, who suddenly covered from the hysterical me.

"I-I'm sorry, that was a bit uncalled for. I just don't know what to do with myself. I don't even know where I am." I stared at the guy's shoes, ashamed that I would blow up like that in front of a stranger. What surprised me was that he crouched down and lifted my chin.

"I should be saying sorry. I didn't mean to throw a bag at you. We get too many wasted clubbers and thugs who think the alley is the Hilton. As for you, you're in Metropolis-don't know how you didn't know that, but that doesn't matter. What you doing here anyways."

"I, uh, needed a change in scenery. I'm from the middle of nowhere I knew I needed to leave if I wanted something out of life. So I hopped on a bus and just rode as far as I could. I got in late last night, and now-well I haven't really thought I would make it this far." I shocked myself, I didn't know I could lie that well or that quickly.

"Well my dear, I can't help you with getting what you want with life, but maybe I can help with something else..."

* * *

><p>"Seriously?" I looked down and then back up at Ernie. And then I looked back down and the glittery monstrosity that was called a dress.<p>

"Sorry hun, it's the dress code." He actually had the tact to look sorry for me.

Just as Ernie had promised, he was able to convince the owner to serve as a waitress as the club he worked at. Not what I would have ever dream myself become, but I was at a dead end. The job would certainly do for now, and would help pay for the apartment that would be in my future. And clothes. At the moment the disco ball I was wearing and the torn bloody clothes from yesterday. The worst part is that I would have to crash at the shabby, so called 'beds' that the club had upstairs for those who got knockout drunk. But it was on the streets and I didn't have to worry about someone murdering me in my sleep.

I twisted around to look at the dress again. "I'll do. Thanks again Ernie, I don't know what I would've done without you." I gave him a hug, in which he squirmed uncomfortably.

"OK, OK, I get it, I'm a guardian angel- just don't get all mushy about it." I quickly retracted and instead opted for a punch to his shoulder. He looked at his shoulder then back at me.

"That was pathetic." I scowled at him and stormed away.

"I mean seriously! Was that for real, or where you just doing a friendly punch? Cause either way, you need help!"

"Oh, piss off."

If I paid any attention to logic I shouldn't be alive running through a city, but rarely ever do.


End file.
